Harry Potter sees Magic
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: Harry Potter gets taken and is trapped in MiddleEarth, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set out to save him. I have meshed some chapers together because they were really short and rewrote the first chapter enjoy!
1. Harry's worry

**I basically meshed chapters together to make them longer and rewrote the first chapter so enjoy!**

Harry looked around his dark room and reflected on past events, after witnessing Dumbledore's death he realized that he had to finally step out of the shadows and fight his own battle's. Even with Hermione and Ron at his side he wasn't ready to risk their lives for his battle.

Whatever happened Harry hoped that he could face the end knowing that he had done what he could for the world. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Vernon Dursley was standing in front of him until Vernon cleared his throat.

Harry glanced at him woodenly and waited for Mr. Dursley to break the ice, "Now there will be we come back we want to see the house as it was when we left." This last was given with Mr. Dursley frowning at Harry as if Harry was a blight that he wished he could be rid of.

Harry just shrugged, not really caring what Mr. Dursley thought he would do and wished that Mr. Dursley would just leave. As if he could read his mind, Mr. Dursley gave a hmmph noise and stomped off making sure to lock Harry's door behind him.

Harry sighed, remembering the events of his fifth year at Hogwarts and how the Order of the Phoenix had arrived at his house. He had an insane desire to hop on his Firebolt and just fly to the Burrow, but he knew that he couldn't leave, not until next week anyway.

That was when he heard the door slam open and then chaos erupted, he could hear dishes being thrown against the wall and furniture being tipped to the floor. Harry withdrew his wand that was hidden under his pillow and decided that it wouldn't hurt to find out what was going on.

"_Ahlormora." _He whispered and pushed his door open a crack, the entire hallway was bathed in darkness, Harry slowly crept to the staircase and watched in horror as a cloaked man threw spells around the room causing objects to shatter or be hurled around.

Harry slowly crept back to his room and made sure to lock it with his wand and as a precaution barricaded the entrance with his bed. Though he doubted his bed would hold against the cloaked man it would at least buy him time to write a letter.

"_Accio." _He whispered causing a quill pen and parchment to zoom over to his desk, Harry searched for some ink and making sure it wasn't too dry he started writing.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_ Someone has broken into Privet Drive and I don't think I can leave without him noticing. I'll try to fend him off, but if you don't hear from me in twenty-four hours start a meeting with the rest of the Order._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry Potter_

He noticed that it had gotten eerily quiet downstairs and crossed over to Hedwig, "Hedwig make sure Mr. Weasley gets this letter." And with that he opened her cage and tied the letter to her leg with a piece of twine and cranked the window open. Praying that it would work he sent Hedwig to the sky and turned around to face the intruder.


	2. The letter

Hermione stared at Ron and opened her mouth to tell him how she felt, when an owl swooped in through the window. Hermione jumped up and looked at Ron, Ron who had been reading _Qudditch through the Ages_ hadn't noticed until Hermione said "Ron!" He jerked up and glared ruefully at Hermione, "I was on the best part Hermione!" he yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for spoiling your fun, Ronald." snapped Hermione, "Hedwig's here with a message for your dad." " I'll go get him then." Sighed Ron. Mr. Weasley was staying for vacation over the weekend and was helping the Order recruit more guys.

Mr. Weasley came in and walked over to Hedwig, Ron eyed his dad with worry he could just see how something bad could happen to him. Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed as he read on, then he murmured "Oh no." and folding Harry's letter up, he ran stared around the room in awe, it seemed that everyone in The Order of The Phoenix had come. This was the first time she, Ron, Ginny, and the twins had been allowed inside of a meeting.

Looking around she spied Professor's Mcgonagal, Hagrid,and Lupin. They were all talking together except for Hagrid who was red-eyed and wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. Moody came in later talking to Arthur and Bill, Bill was leaning on his dad and Moody.

Since the attack he had needed help to get around the house. Hermione noticed that Ginny was crying quietly to herself and instantly leaned over to talk to her, "Gin, what's wrong?" she asked her quietly. Ginny looked up , wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "Hermione it's all my fault I told Harry I wanted to be with him and he just pushed me away. I thought it would be best for Harry if I left him alone."

Sobbing she pushed her head down on the table, "Ginny don't say that, Harry loved you and he didn't want you to be hurt." Hermione scolded, Ginny looked up and wiped her face again, "I guess you're right, after everything that's happened to us, I guess I thought it might help to blame myself."

Hermione smiled gently and said, " I almost gave up on your brother when he was dating Lavender Brown, but in the end I got lucky." Hermione said with a faint smile on her face. At that moment Professor Mcgonagal arose and stated, "We have Harry's location, the place is called Middle-Earth." "What the ruddy heck is Middle-Earth?" yelled Hagrid as he stood up. "Hagrid please, we're trying to find out how to rescue Harry for this meeting." Said Professor Mcgonagall. Hagrid sat looking woebegone and sighed heavily, Ginny was crying and said in a quiet voice, " How are we going to get there."

Mrs. Weasley looked up and said "Quiet Ginny, you're not going and neither are you." She said this last to Ron who shot up, "Mum Harry's my best mate, I'm not leaving him." Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her husband and said, " Arthur we need to talk."

With that she stood up and left with Arthur who sighed and followed her. Ron nudged Ginny and made to stand up while looking at Hermione significantly and leaving. Both Hermione and Ginny followed him, as soon as they were outside of the meeting room, Ron looked at them and said, "It's about time we rescued Harry."Hermione frowned, " I agree Ron, but it's not like we know where to look for Harry." She pointed out,

"I know two people who are willing to take us there.", " And who would they be?" asked Hermione with a dubious look on her face, Ron smiled and said, "Fred and George, they've already been there." Hermione frowned and asked, " Why didn't they say anything at the meeting?" Ron shrugged, " Beats me." He looked at them with an excited look on his face, " Do you want to go with me?" Both girls nodded and followed Ron to the twin's room.

Harry woke up to find himself on a grassy plain, he had no memory of what had happened to him. Harry tried to get up and realized that he couldn't because he was tied up. That was when he remembered what had happened after Hedwig had flown off , the cloaked man had turned on Harry as soon as Hedwig had disappeared from sight. Harry had backed up and had tried to use his wand but to no avail, the cloaked man had just dismissed his curses with a wave of his wand. Harry, in despair had tried to uncloak his opponent but with no luck whatsoever. Finally the man said, "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry's wand flew out of his hands and had landed in the cloaked man's outstretched hand. Only then did the man reveal himself, it had been Professor Snape. Harry in shock had stared at him with wide-open eyes, Snape had chuckled darkly and had said, "At last Potter we meet again, but don't worry I won't be seeing you after tonight." Harry had glowered at him and had said, "How could you kill Professor Dumbledore, how could you do that to a man who trusted you?" Snape had merely laughed, "Trusted… me no he did not trust me as you so childishly believe." Harry had just glared at him, Snape smiled, "But enough talk you have an appointment with someone, and I rather you didn't keep them waiting." With that Snape had cast a stunning spell at Harry and Harry had blacked out. Now Harry wondered if he would ever be safe.


	3. Ron to the Rescue!

"First off a trip to Privet Drive to get the Invisibility Cloak." Said Ron "I'll do it." Said Hermione bravely, and without further ado she apparated with a small "pop". Ginny turned to Ron and gestured up the stairs to Fred and George's room.

By the time they reached it, Fred opened the door expectantly and beckoned them inside. "Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron, "Harry's place." Ron replied, "Where is the experiment?" he asked. Fred smiled, "When Hermione gets here then all will be revealed."

It was then that Hermione apparated outside of Fred and George's room could be heard. Ron opened the door and let Hermione inside, Hermione was clutching the Invisibility Cloak in one hand and Harry's wand in the other. "I found this on Harry's bed." She said waving Harry's wand, which emitted sparks when she waved it.

"Good work Hermione!" said Ron, (Hermione blushed) It was then that Fred and George let them go into their lab, there stood three horses. Hermione ohhhed softly and Ginny smiled, Ron looked flustered, "Horses?" he asked dubiously. Fred smiled at him and said, "They are your ticket to Middle-Earth."

George nodded and went up to a white mare who nickered softly, "This is Cloud, that's Roan( a dun stallion) and this is Demon( a pure black stallion.)" Fred smiled, "Demon and Cloud are our longest living experiment, and Roan is a stallion who we made last month." "How are we going to live if one of them blows up?" asked Hermione.

George grinned and said, "They can last a long time without blowing up Hermione, we've redone bone structure, muscle, liver, and hair, so they can live." "Now you need to be dressed properly in Middle-Earth." Said Fred pulling out a three grey bundles and giving them to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, George gave Fred weaponry.

Fred eyed the weapons before distributing a rapier to Ginny along with a bow and a quiver full of arrows , Ron got a sword with a blue gem set in the handle, and Hermione got a broadsword with a dagger in a sheath that had weird symbols on it. "Now go get dressed." Said Fred, Hermione and Ginny almost dashed to the changing whereas Ron glared at Fred and George, "But what- " Fred sighed, "Just get dressed little bro." And with that said Ron left.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got on their horses while Fred and George gave them directions to get to Isengard. Ginny was dressed in a beautiful yet simple gown that was a dark blue and made of wool, she had a rapier strapped to her side, and her wand was in a pocket on her belt she also had a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped on her back.

Hermione had a similar dress except it was red, and she had a broad sword instead of a rapier. Ron was wearing deerskin pants and had a matching jacket with a white shirt on underneath. Fred then presented with a flourish a sword that had similar markings to the dagger on it Fred gave the sword to Ron, "Ron when you meet Harry give him this." Ron nodded understanding then looked at his group and smiled, "Thanks Fred, George, we never could have done this without you." They grinned then looked at the time, "Hurry Harry needs all the help he can get." Fred said, "We'll count and then you will be transported to Middle-Earth." The lights dimmed darkly and then brightened, "Three...two...one." There was a bright light then quiet fell.

Ron looked at the sky...so bright he stared in awe he could Hermione's gasp of delight, and Ginny's "Wow!" Hermione made to get off Roan and was looking at a forest. Suddenly there came a sound of hooves clomping on the path behind them. Ron shot Hermione and Ginny a glance of pure horror and then a voice rang out in greeting, "May I ask how the three of you arrived?"

Harry was glaring up at the stand of trees that were not moving their stance. Then came a loud grunt from within those selfsame trees, and crunching noises then a band of creatures appeared. Harry stifled a gasp of horror and looked anywhere but at those...things. One of them spoke, " Said he'd be here if we looked hard enough." Harry almost yelled but was hit with a brilliant idea_ what if I used my wand_ Harry dug frantically in his robes but no luck. While Harry had been searching, the things had crept up on him, Harry froze it had become unusually quiet, he looked up and cried out!


	4. Arrival in Rohan

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the disgusting creatures, they looked quite hideous and Harry couldn't quite place what made them so uqly. When Harry had gotten over the shock of seeing them for the first time, he noticed that they spoke a different language that was difficult to interpret.

Harry wasn't sure it was even English, Harry only knew that his wand had been left behind at Privet Drive. He hated the fact that he was hopleless with no means to defend himself, he only hoped that the wizarding world was aware of his situation and would attempt a rescue.

He looked over at the biggest thug and grimaced, it was only then that Harry became aware of the small human strapped on it's back. Looking over he noticed another small human strapped on another thug's back, unlike his companion this one looked alert when he met Harry's eyes he gave a small smile.

Harry smiled back taking in the man's apperence, he was dressed in a white shirt with a blue vest, and a plaid scarf, with a light green cloak that had a leaf shaped brooch attached to it, and a pair of short trousers that came to his knees.

When Harry dropped his gaze he noticed that instead of shoes or boots he was barefoot and his feet were... hairy. Harry looked up at the man with shock, while the man studied him with equal interest.

It was then that one of the thugs stopped and looked ahead and said something to his companion, they continued talking until the man who had been trying to get his friend to wake up interrupted the thug's converstion.

"He needs medicine, my friend he is very sick!" At first there was silence then the thug who seemed to be in charge gave a fearsome grin and strode to the other man and looked at him, then seizing a wineskin he shoved the contents of it down the other man's throat.

Chocking, the man spat it up and coughed, the thug's jeered and made catcalls, while the man looked over at his worried friend and smiled "Are you...?" "I'm fine Pip, just tired is all."the man looked over at Harry and smiled, "Who are you?" "I'm Harry Potter and you are?" "I'm Merry and this is my cousin Pippin." It was then that the group started moving, glancing over at his companions, he noticed Pippin use his teeth to remove his leaf brooch and spit it on the ground.

_Meanwhile..._

Ron gulped and twisted around, Hermione and Ginny both mimicked him. (Minus the gulping) and saw a dark haired man riding a black horse. Next to him was a blond man who was riding a white horse."This is Rohan?" asked Ron stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're quite new here, could you tell us how to find Isengard?" she asked deciding to plow ahead with questioning.

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow, "And may I ask why you would want to risk your life going someplace surronded by servants of the Dark Lord Sauron?" Hermione seemed lost for words, "Well..um." she stopped flustered.

Ginny picked up where she had left off, 'The point is one of our friends has been kidnapped and we last heard they were moving through this way." The man nodded, "He was taken by the Uruk-Hai?""We believe so" Ginny said carefully. The man frowned, "We two have been tracking the Uruk-Hai, we found this." He stuck a hand into his breast pocket, and showed them a leaf shaped brooch.

"What is it?" asked Hermione with great interest, the man smiled "It was a gift from the Lady Galadriel. She gave light green cloaks to all in our company, they were held up by this brooch." he pointed his out.

Then he became serious once more, "We have received word from a Eomer of Rohan that he and his company attacked the same Uruk-Hai last night. They left no survivors."Hermione's face fell, and Ron became as white as a ghost, Ginny on the other hand looked pale but determined. "But are they sure they killed your friends plus ours?" she asked

The man shook his head, "We were just headed to the place where it happened when we saw you appear." Ginny nodded, "Well before we go may I know your names?" she askedThe man smiled, "My name is Strider, This is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and finally Gimli son of Gloin." A short man poked his rather hairy face out and said loudly, "Why not tell them your true name, and get it over with."

Strider looked slightly annoyed and said, "It holds no meaning to me." But the other man who had been silent until now said, "His name is Aragorn son of Arathorn the true king of Gondor."'You're a _king!" _spluttered Ron in shock. Hermione and Ginny both looked impressed, while Legolas and Gimli just grinned. Aragorn looked even more annoyed, "Yes but we don't have time for this. Our friends need help, we need to ride fast if we want to have news of their safety."


End file.
